The wolf and the rose
by Bel15
Summary: this is my take of when Ruby and Belle first meet from episode 2x04 and onward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Chapter 1

The dinner door chimed announcing a new costumer, I rushed to put on my apron with one hand and used the other to hold the coffee pot. When I finally looked up to greet the new costumer, my breath caught in my throat at the sight I was greeted with. There was a young woman around my age wearing a nice blue dress paired with black heels. She was gorgeous and I couldn't stop staring at her while she looked around the dinner. "Hurry up girl. Stop drooling over her and get moving!" I blushed because the beautiful stranger turned my way, and gave me a timid wave before sitting down in an empty booth.

"And don't you dare be late tomorrow girl…..oh and Leroy called said you left your jacket at the rabbit hole." I huffed, Leroy so just snitched on me! "Yes granny I won't be late tomorrow!" I served people coffee before stopping in front of the new girls booth. I looked down at my notepad still embarrassed of granny yelling at me to stop drooling over her. 'God she must think I'm an idiot'

"HI I'm Ruby are you ready to order or do you need more time?" I looked up from my notepad when I heard sniffling. The sight I was met with broke my heart, she was crying but still tried to look collected. "mm can I just have an iced tea?" I nodded and left to bring her, her iced tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three iced teas later

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she looked up at me with big, red, puffy eyes but even with the puffiness form crying I would have been stupid not to notice the piercing blue they were. She nodded and took a deep breath before gesturing for me to sit across from her.

"I just broke up with someone who I thought was the love of my life, who I thought could change for the better, but he just kept proving me wrong and I'm tired of having hope in him." Wow her accent was hot. Wait him? My heart dropped when I realized she said 'him' but I should have known that I wouldn't have had a shot with her especially if she's straight.

"Well I'll tell you what, it's his lost." She chuckled and shook her head before letting her hair fall and cover her blushing face. "It's true well I think you are totally hot." She looked up at me with big eyes and her mouth open before closing it and smiling brightly.

"Thank you. You are quiet the catch yourself." It was my turn to blush at the compliment. I have been called beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, you name it but none of those compliments affected me like the one she gave me. We talked about everything and anything while I tried to avoid the fact that I was a wolf and killed someone, while she avoided the name of who her ex was. While engaging in a debate about whether this world or the old world was better.  
"This world is definitely better I mean we have ice tea, and movies, and bathrooms, and I can wear pants!" she huffed and pouted a little

"No fair you used iced tea!" I chuckled at how adorable she was being. "Girl your supposed to be working not flirting!" huh I got up and was about to walk away when I realized I didn't know her name. "Wait I never got your name?" she smiled at me sweetly and her smile was so infectious I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's Belle." My smile faded as I recognized her name, she is the Belle that was sent to Rumple's castle so that her kingdom could be protected, she is the Belle that Rumple fell in love with but still couldn't give up magic for. All all these things clicked in my head I felt my heart breaking little by little knowing I could never be with her for sure unless I wanted to be killed by the dark one.

"Ruby are you alright?" I nodded and continued on with my work trying to avoid her worried gaze and my granny's questioning one.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright girl your free to go." I hung up my apron and walked out the front door. I started to walk in the direction of the Rabbit Hole when I heard people arguing in the parking lot where my car parked. As I got closer to my car I tried to tune out the couple arguing until I realized whom those voices belonged to.

"How dare you speak to me like that you stupid whore! I am the dark one and I will not be disrespect by a needy whore!" I whipped around when I heard Belle scream out in pain and the sight in front of me made my breath catch and my heart stop. There she was on the floor clutching her left cheek sobbing, while Rumple stood above her with his cane still raised.

"Get away from her!" I ran to Belle's side and stood between her and Rumple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N until next time readers I hope you liked the first chapter I tried to make it a little close to the story line of where the show was around episodes 2x04-2x07 before ruby first turns because I want to write how I think the show should have taken it. Please review good or bad you opinions will really help make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's POV

My blood boiled as I faced the man in front of me. I turned my head to look down at Belle who was still sitting on the floor. I glared at Gold and pulled her up. "I suggest you stay out of this dearie." I took a step towards him and growled "And I suggest you back the fuck up before I tear you apart." He thought I didn't notice him gulp before he put up a mask again and directed his nect word towards Belle who was still trembling behind me.

"Don't think this is over dearie. The wolf wont always be here to defend you." He turned and walked away, I kept my gaze on him and the direction he headed until I could no longer see hear or smell him before turning my attention to Belle and cupped her face gently in my hands. She was still clutching her face where she was struck by Gold's cane and I could already see it swelling as well as bruising.

"You're coming home with me and we are getting some ice on you face." She nodded and tried to smile but winced from the pain it cost. I wrapped my arms around her and led her to the side of the diner where the door for the inn was and nodded at Granny before asking her to bring up some ice to my room. After holding ice to Belle's face and cleaning up the blood that caked on her face from a small cut on her face I had her eat and drink water before I gave her some pain meds.

"Belle has Mr. Gold ever hit you before this?" she averted her eyes from mine and that was all the answer I needed. I got up and raced to put on my coat ready to go tear Gold to shreds until I felt a hand on my elbow and another on my hip keeping me in place and calming the raging battle between my heart and my mind. "Ruby please don't." I feel her rest her chin on my shoulder and I know I can't lose control of my rage and that I have to stay strong for Belle. I sigh loudly and turned in her arms and wrapped my arms around her waist sniffing her hair and relishing in her scent and the way she felt against me.

I grabbed some clothes from my closet and handed Belle a pair of shorts and a T-shirt while I just hand a T-shirt and panties. "Would you like to shower first or should I?" she grabbed the clothes and I handed her a towel and showed her how to turn on the shower as I moved to close the door she called out my name and I peaked back in to make sure everything was okay.

"Yes?" she looked down nervously before biting her lip and meeting my gazer nervously "Will you leave the door open just in case I'm still a bit frightened you see and…" I nodded and left the door a bit open. After her shower I had her settled on the bed watching some tv. I quickly showered and changed into my pj's before rushing out, Belle was sitting on the right side of the bed looking at me with wide eyes, her eyes dragged up my body before I caught her eyes and a nice blush formed on her cheeks.

I climbed onto the left side of the bed and realized how perfect this was since the left was my favorite spot. As we got under the covers I tried to distance myself as to not make her uncomfortable but as I laid on my side Belle's back pressed up against my front. "Will you please just hold me, I just want to feel safe and I think I no I know I will feel safe in your arms like I did when you first put your arms around me." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer whispering goodnight before closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: Sorry about not updating but I'm back

Ruby's POV

I woke up and noticed Belle's spot was empty after panicking for about five minutes I realized that the shower was running. I turned to the bed side table and looked at my alarm clock to see that I had to be down at the diner in about twenty minutes. As I picked out an outfit Belle walked out of the bathroom in just a towel humming to herself and brushing her hair. I smiled as I watched her humming and dancing around the room. When she finally noticed me she jumped but then blushed making me laugh.

"Well it's nice to see you are enjoying you morning but I have shit ten minutes to get ready and down to the diner so see you in a little." I jumped up and kissed her cheek before running into the bathroom and closing the door. 'Shit I just kissed her." I showered quickly and changed into my black shorts and red crop top. I applied my make up and put my hair into a high pony tail before running out and grabbing my apron. I tied on my apron waiting for Belle to follow me out of the room but she sat on the bed and once I realized she had no intention of getting up I kept motioning her to get out the room but she just looked at me confused.

"Come on." I started to laugh and pulled her up and ran down to the diner with her behind me. "Wait your letting me out with you?" It was my turn to look confused. "Of course why would I leave you there and die of boredom. Why miss Belle what kind of person do you take me for?" she laughed and shoved my shoulder. "Stop trying to mock my accent." We both were laughing and enjoying each other's company when Granny came down and smacked me with a towel telling me to get to work.

I lead Belle to a table in the corner and told her I would be coming around. As I took peoples orders and walked around I was glad to see Emma and Regina walk in. I walked over to their table quickly and hugged Emma and received a glare from Regina. "Gina calm down you know Ruby and I are just friends so stop killing her with your eyes and give her the good news." Regina huffed and took out a key I quickly grabbed it and hugged both of them before noticing the kid was missing.

As I looked to where Belle hand been sitting I find henry talking to her and Belle was laughing. She looked up and waved I smiled and sent her a timid wave.

"Damn Rubes you got it bad." I glared at Emma and Regina who had a wicked grin before I made my way over to Belle and sat next to her. "Kid your moms are waiting for you." At the mention of his mothers Henry looked over and smiled before biding us good-bye and running to sit with them. I laughed and turned towards Belle and told her I had a surprise for her later.

After a horrible shift Belle and I went back to my room so I could give her the surprise. "So before I can give you your surprise I just need to know one thing. How would you feel about working with books?" Her face light up and I couldn't help but smile at who adorable she looked. "I love books." I laugh telling her that I remembered her mentioning it from our first conversation. I pulled out a box and handed it to her.

She picked up the key and looked at me puzzled before I laughed and had to compose myself. "It's a key to the library the mayor Regina gave me the key and now you basically own the library." She looked at me and her eyes filled with tears before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Ruby you don't know how much this means to me." I smiled and told her how the library had a loft on the top level that she could move into if she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 4

Ruby's POV

I fidgeted nervously as Belle stared at me intently after I told her about the loft. "Do you want me to go?" Belle's eyes weld up with tears and I quickly panicked mentally scolding myself for being so stupid and insensitive.

"Of course not I just wanted you to know that you had the option and that you aren't obligated to stay here. I want you to know that you're free to go even though I want you to stay." The last part was whispered but was loud enough for her to catch what I said. Instantly I felt her body crash into mine as she hugged me tightly.

"I'd love to stay here with you Ruby and thank you for the gift. It's wonderful." I blushed and smiled fondly at Belle.

Next Morning

As Belle and I entered Granny's side by side giggling at some ridiculous joke I made I was quickly whisked away by Granny.

"Its fine Ruby go I'll sit up at the bar." I nodded and kissed her cheek before running off and taking orders. At around noon Belle left the diner to go the library and start cleaning things up, but we agreed that she meet me back at Granny's later since some of the guys were staying to drink a beer.

Belle's POV

I looked around in awe at the many shelves filled with books. I did a giddy little dance and grabbed the broom ready to start my cleaning. As I danced around the many isles I finally came to a stop when I heard my alarm telling me that if I wanted to be on time to enjoy some time with Ruby I would have to start walking over now.

I rushed towards the diner but stopped just outside the door when I spotted Ruby who had just shaken her head fondly at the men before going to a near-by table to clean up. As I walked inside and made my way over to her I stopped when I saw her jump a little and then turn to a man in a jumpsuit.

As Ruby and Billy I believe Ruby said his name was chatted I felt my blood begin to boil slightly as I watched him smile what I assumed he thought was a charming smile and saw Ruby smile back. I quickly rushed over when I heard him ask to buy Ruby a drink and saw her start to fidget. There was no way in bloody hell I was going to let this mouse take my Ruby from me.

"Tonight isn't a good-night." I smiled when I heard Ruby say this and smiled on the inside as Billy's face fell a little. "Uhh we uhhh have girls night tonight." I wrapped my arm around Ruby's waist and pulled her flush against me. She looked down at me and smiled with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ya sorry we do have plans." Billy left a little sad but my attention was quickly on Ruby.

Ruby's POV

I was a little taken back when Billy approached me looking to buy me a drink sure he was a nice guy and I flirted with him before but I had my eyes on someone else. I slightly tuned Billy out until I had to politely decline his offer but found I dint really have an excuse that was until Belle came to my rescue.

I was a little happy when I could sense that Belle was jealous and my heart almost stopped when she wrapped her arm around my waist. Once Billy was gone I looked at my beauty and just stared but the clock caught my eye and I quickly had to apologize to Belle before I kissed her and quickly darted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruby's POV

I felt bad for just rushing off and not telling Belle where I was headed so I took out my phone and sent her a quick text before getting to the edge of the woods where Emma and Regina were waiting for me. "Took you long enough Rubes." Emma huffed and pulled Regina closer to her.

"Sorry guys it's just I got held up." Emma raised her eyebrows at me and then smiled suggestively. "Would the reason be a hot librarian?" as she wiggled her eyebrows Regina smacked her arm and moved away from the shocked blonde.

"Wait Gina don't be mad please I don't like sleeping on the couch or the guest bedroom its cold and lonely and did I mention lonely?" The petite brunette just ignored her partner and made her way closer to me.

"Now Miss Lucas if you loose yourself to the wolf I have put up a barrier of sorts so that you may not exit the woods unless you are in need of help and I have also charmed this so that you may not be able to harm anyone as long as you wear it but if they try to harm you it will protect you." She put a beautiful necklace around my neck.

"Thank you both I don't know how I could ever thank you enough." Emma shrugged and smirked before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"No thanks necessary you got me and Gina to stop being stupid and finally stop fighting." I smiled and hugged my best friend "She's right Ruby. As much as I hate saying that pharse since it only seems to go to her head Emma's right we would still be fighting without you giving us that push and I thank you for not letting us waist time and believing that I deserved a second chance at true love. This what we are doing for you right now is nothing compared to what you have done for me, for us."

I felt myself tear up at Regina's words and rushed to wrap the small women up into my arms. "Awe Gina I knew you loved me even though you kept up with your Miss Lucas crap." She laughed and wiped some tears of her own before giving me a hug and shooing me off into the woods

"Go enjoy your run wolf." I smirked and started to walk further into the forest before stopping and turning calling out Emma's name.

"Em can you tell Belle that I'm sorry for running off and that I'll explain to her later please." She nodded her head and rushed to catch up to Regina. I turned my back on the two and walked deeper into the forest until I fell to my knees from the pain of my body turning and panted and wiped sweat off my face. I felt my self loose focus and then a searing pain spread through my body.

When I gained my bearings I looked down into a puddle to see my sleek black wolf form and hazel eyes. I looked up to the moon and howled feeling alive. I ran and jumped in the forest when a rustling sound caught my attention.

I crouched down ready to defend myself if need be but was puzzled when I saw who was standing behind the trees. Before I could react in anyway the person in question rushed me and I felt the necklace Regina made for me react to the person attacking me. The person got one good swing at me with their axe cutting my shoulder open before the necklace knocked them down and had them screaming in pain, I took this as a sign and rushed off deep into the forest howling and whimpering in pain.

Belle's POV

I was afraid I crossed a line when Ruby ran off away from me. As I mulled this over in our room. Lost in my thoughts I was scared from them when the phone to the room rang, figuring it could be important I answered and was instantly worried when I heard the voice of the sheriff Emma Swan.

"Hello sheriff is anything wrong is Ruby okay? Is she hurt?"

"Wow Belle chill Ruby is fine she actually asked me to call you and tell you she's going to be out all morning but will see you tomorrow morning and will explain everything to you then." I nodded but then remembered she couldn't see me. "Okay thank you sheriff."

"You can call me Emma and no problem you make Rubes happy." With that she hung up and left me pondering what she meant by my making Ruby happy. Was she happy to have a new friend or? Deciding that the best option I had was to go to bed or at least attempt to sleep a couple of hours so that I wouldn't be crabby when I woke up early tomorrow to get started in the library and talk to Ruby about why she ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

A/N : sorry I haven't updated but I just had a lot of bad luck with car accidents to break ups and haven't been in the mood to write anything happy.

Chapter 6

Belle's POV

I couldn't sleep after talking with Sheriff- Emma. As I laid awake I thought of Ruby and no matter how hard I tried not to and to try and sleep I just couldn't. Not only was her behavior strange but I also just had a bad feeling like something horrible had happened to her and it was making me restless.

As I laid awake worrying about Ruby I heard a loud thump at the library door. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but as I stayed still I heard to again along with whimpering. I quickly put on a robe and rushed down to the door fearing the worse.

I flung open the door to be greeted with the sight of a large black wolf. I screamed and ran towards the stairs. I froze when I didn't hear the wolf running after me. I turned and saw the poor creature was bleeding heavily from its shoulder.

Its eyes seemed to be pleading with me and I did the only thing I could think of I let the damn wolf lay on the carpet in front of the fire as I tried to tend to its wounded shoulder. I grabbed everything I thought I would need and headed back down to help the poor creature.

"Okay I'm going to clean your cut now and try to stop the bleeding. Bloody hell I'm actually talking to a wolf." The wolf tilted its head and flatted one ear with the other standing up and it looked at me puzzled probably thinking I was mad.

I dipped the cloth in the warm water and medicine before gently applying it to the wolves wound it whimpered and tried to move out of my reach. "Hey now let me clean your wound and stop being such a baby." The wolf growled a little before scooting closer so I could continue cleaning its wound.

"Okay all done." I smiled at the wolf and couldn't help but giggle when it started to nuzzle my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Well you are welcome you charmer." As I looked into its eyes I felt something inside me tell me I somehow knew this wolf.

"You stay here and be good for me now okay? I am just going to make a quick phone call." I rushed out of the room and dialed Emma's number.

"Hello Emma? I'm so very sorry to bother you but umm there is a black wolf in the library and its hurt and I just didn't know who to call about this type of thing."

"Okay Belle, Regina and I will be there just stay put and we'll explain more when we get there."

With the conversation over I walked back in to the room where I left the poor wolf. "Hello charmer." I sat down and started to affectionately pet the wolf on the head and behind the ears as apparently it liked. I leaned my back against the chair and let the wolf lay its head in my lap as I continued to pet it. After sometime the wolf lifted its head and looked at the door and seconds later there was a kock.

I stood and started to walk to the door only to be cut off by the wolf blocking me from opening the door. "It's okay charmer it's only Sheriff Emma and Mayor Mills." After the mention of the women's names the wolf moved and allowed me to open the door and let the two women inside.

"Oh fuck. Gina your help please." Emma ran in and kneeled by the wolf looking at its shoulder and checking if there were any other injuries. Regina walked in gracefully and kneeled by the wolf as well before passing her hand over the wolf healing its shoulder.

"Emma dear, please take Belle and explain this situation to her delicately." Emma put her hand on my shoulder and walked me away to a corner. "Emma what is there to explain?" Emma rubbed the back of her neck before blowing out a breath.

"Thatwolfisrubywellredridinghoodandonfullmoonssheturnsintoawolf." I looked at her confused.

"I need you to say that at a normal speed Emma." She looked at me with sad eyes and repeated it for me to actually understand. "That wolf is Ruby well Red Riding hood and on full moons she turns into a wolf." I felt my head spin. This in a way made sense, this is why her eyes looked so familiar. I walked over to Ruby and Regina and kneeled in front of Ruby's wolf form.

"Ruby?" she seemed to perk up when I said her name, her tail thumped on the carpet and she looked as if she was smiling at me. I started to gently pet her head. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't recognize you Rubes." She began to nuzzle me, causing me to laugh.

"Okay we'll come now Miss Lucas we need to go get you back to the woods where all the little wolves belong." Ruby sat to her full height and growled at Regina's teasing. "Hey now we don't growl at our friends Ruby Lucas." I looked at her with a playful glare but she flatted her ears and ducked her head making herself look pitiful.

Regina and Emma both took some steps towards Ruby to try and lead her out the library but she moved behind me. "Umm why doesn't she stay with me tonight I could use the company anyway." Both women looked at me with smirks on their faces but agreed it would be best for Ruby in case her attacker was still out there.

Once Emma and Regina each said their goodbyes to Ruby and warned her to be good they left and I was once again alone with her. "Well come now I am quite ready for bed wouldn't you agree?" Ruby just got up and followed me to the upstairs loft. I figured I would throw some pillows and blankets on the floor for Ruby to sleep on but as we both laid in our respective areas Ruby started to whine.

It broke my heart to her hear whimpering and whining so I called for her to join me on the bed. "You big baby." She made a sort of humming sound and then just shifted closer to me. I didn't even need the covers because she was just so warm. Really warm actually that I figured it wouldn't hurt to take off some layers and just sleep in my sports bra and underwear.

Next Morning

Ruby's POV

I had the most amazing dream, I dreamt of going to Belle and sleeping next to her in bed. As I shifted on the bed I realized that what happened yesterday was not a dream. I opened my eyes and was met with Belle's sleeping face and knew it definitely wasn't a dream. "Ruby please stop staring." I looked away and felt myself blush at being caught. I felt Belle's small hand guide my face back towards hers. "Goodmorning Rubes." She kissed the corner of my mouth, lingering for a second to long for just friends and pulled away slowly.

"Goodmorning Belle." I smiled and noticed that Belle was quite under dressed. After racking my eyes down her body I looked up into her eyes after she cleared her throat to try and get my attention. "Hmm well don't we like to stare this morning Miss Lucas." I blushed a deep red and then I realized something. I was completely naked in bed next to the woman I had a crush on.

Belle noticing how alarmed I looked at my current state began to laugh at me before comforting me.

"Relax Ruby I'll get you a shirt." Belle got up and walked over to the small dresser in her room swaying her hips the whole was over making my mouth water and the wolf inside me howl.

I felt the t-shirt hit me in the face breaking my trance that Belle's goddess body put me into. "Come on now I want us to go get breakfast together so you can explain this whole wolf thing to me charmer." She winked at me before walking to the small bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I am trying this new thing where I set up a dead line for myself and I chose Wednesdays. Basically I will try and update all my stories every Wednesday. Lets see how this goes.

(Ruby)

After being utterly mortified I got dressed and waited for Belle to come out of the bathroom so we could go to Granny's for some breakfast. A few minutes later Belle came out of the bathroom in a cute maroon button up, black tight jeans, some black really cute strappy heels, and her hair down with nice curls near the end. Once I was done oogling Belle I realized how under dressed I was and asked if she was fine with us stopping at the inn first so I could make myself look a little more presentable.

Once we reached the inn I ran into my room and bolted to my closet to find an outfit. I heard Belle behind me as I threw my clothes on the floor and changed into some black skin tight jeans and a red halter top. "Come on, let's go before Granny kills us." I slip on my black heels similar to Belle's and run to the diner praying that Granny doesn't kill me.

"Ruby are you alright?!" I felt Emma's body crash into me and wrapped my arms around her. "Ya I'm good. I don't remember much but from what I do remember I owe you and Gina big time." Emma just nodded "You know we're always here for you Rubes. You're my best friend." I gathered Emma in my arms and smiled.

"You're my best friend to." We pulled apart and I went behind the counter ready to take orders and help out Granny until around 1. I walked up to Belle's table and smiled. "What can I get you my savior?" She let out an awkward laugh and smiled. "My usual sounds lovely right now." I gave her a 'are you serious' look and she laughed. "What?"

"A burger and fries for breakfast?" she nodded not getting what the problem was. "How about I make you a Ruby special?"

"That sounds lovely." I walked away with an extra skip to my step. After about fifteen minutes in the kitchen I walked out with a plate of stuffed French toast and raspberry syrup as well as a raspberry milkshake. "Here you go beautiful." Belle smiled and took my hand.

"This looks delicious Ruby." I blushed and tried to brush off the complement. "Why don't you take a break I'm sure you haven't eaten all day, you must be starving its already 11:30." I smiled and was about to say I wasn't hungry when granny came out of the kitchen.

"She's right girl take the rest of the day off its not busy and Sherriff Swan and Mayor Mills already explained to me what happened las night. You deserve the time off." I smiled at granny and went to leave my apron in the back as well as to make myself some breakfast.

Once I was done cooking for myself and cleaning up my mess I went to join Belle. After having breakfast in silence I led Belle to the docks so that we could talk and not be interrupted.

"So I guess you have a lot of questions for me." Belle nodded. "Well not many but a few." I nodded and took a seat on the bench. Belle sat down next to me and sighed before turning to me.

"How come you didn't tell me?" it was my turn to sigh. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me differently. And because I didn't want you to be afraid of me." I felt her grab my hand and interlock our fingers. "Ruby why would you believe I would be afraid of you? The wolf I met last night was so sweet and cuddly and protective. I don't think I could ever fear that wolf. She was my little charmer." I blushed and then looked away fearing this realization would make Belle take back everything she just said. My wolf wasn't always as in control and sweet like it was to you last night. I killed my first love because I didn't know I was the wolf and what I was capable of. I loved her but not enough to control the wolf." I looked down sadly before continuing. "I was so devastated because I thought she was my true love but Granny told me that when I meet my true love my wolf would be taken with that person right away and would never be able to hurt them. It broke my heart to know that she had to die for me to figure out we weren't meant to be and who I was."

Belle took my hand and lifted my head so I could meet her eyes. "That doesn't change a thing Ruby. That wasn't your fault you had no idea of who you were and what the wolf was capable of." I felt tear stream down my cheeks and a growl in the back of my throat.

"But that's not the point Belle! The point is that I am dangerous and one of these days you are going to get hurt being near me and I can't have that." Belle gave me a look of frustration. I won't get hurt because you won't hurt me Ruby! I know you won't! I trust you so bloody hell trust yourself!" I grabbed Belle and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Belle and I can't control myself when I'm around you and that scares me. I can't lose you." Belle grabs my face and pulls me closer. "I'm falling for you Ruby Lucas and I trust you not to hurt me. Trust yourself please." I sigh and kiss her gently this time.

"What if I lose control? What if I hurt you?" Belle pulled back and had a pensive look on her face. "What if we go to Regina and Emma for help on this?" I smile and nod. That was a perfect idea!

"Okay let's stop by the sheriff's station and talk to Emma and then if they have time we could go over later and speak to them about it." Belle nodded and kissed my cheek.

(General POV)

Neither girl noticed that a crocodile had been watching them as the shared their feelings. "She was mine first and I will get her back. The wolf has no chance."


End file.
